Untitled
by pink.chocolate.unicorn
Summary: Nick reports in to Captain Renard... on top of the desk. -Rated M. Yeah, pretty much PWP, sorry.-


_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and language._

_I guess I'm on a _Grimm_ kick again and since _Grimm_ is back today (YAY!), I decided to actually post this. This pairing makes me quite happy so I thought I'd come up with a short, one shot and my thoughts immediately went into the gutter. Eh, no real plot to speak of; so hopefully no one is expecting a fantastic tale. Just... well, uhm, tail. Heh. I mean, how many times can you watch Nick be in Renard's office with _that look_ on his face without expecting them to get down on that big ass desk? I got tired of waiting and did it myself. (I did tweak this one for another fandom, on a different site, but this is the original.)  
_

_Warnings: MalexMale slash. Smut (I think it's safe to say this is suited for the PWP category). Language.  
_

_Enjoy! :))_

* * *

Captain Sean Renard looked up briefly when he heard the cursory knock on his office door, barely sparing Detective Nick Burkhardt a glance as he stepped into his office. He went back to the file he had been reading, his index finger lazily rubbing at the dent below his lower lip as he read. He vaguely noted the sound of the door closing and the soft sound of the blinds being manipulated. He barely got a chance to gasp when he suddenly found his cheek pressed against his desk, the file he had been reading cushioning the wooden surface slightly, with his arm pinned (firmly, though not painfully) behind his back. He hadn't even heard Nick approach him, let alone move behind him.

Dammit.

"Nick?" he asked, more than annoyed with himself to hear how he said the Grimm's name, like a breathed plea. Desire and anticipation squirmed through him in a hot rush. He briefly considered struggling but he knew Nick could (and would) easily subdue him. Another flush of arousal flashed through him and he just barely stifled a moan.

Nick didn't answer, just levered the taller man up and forward (careful not to apply too much pressure to his pinned arm) so the man was bent over his own desk. He took a moment to enjoy the view and ran a hand down the other man's flank in an appreciative caress. It was such a turn on to see the Captain like this, more so because he knew he wouldn't go so peacefully if he didn't want to. The memory of fighting the other man only turned him on, though.

"Hmm?" he hummed in question, lowering himself a bit to make sure Sean couldn't get up. He shuffled closer, his hips firmly planted against the smooth fabric covering Sean's bent over ass. He eased a knee between the man's legs and urged them apart. He grinned when they easily shifted, Sean redistributing his weight in a practiced move to rest a little more comfortably atop his desk.

"What—" Sean paused, clearing his throat when his voice came out low and a bit breathy. Again. Dammit, it was already turning him on to be in this position. He was pretty sure Nick knew it, too. The cocky bastard. "What are you doing?" he asked, his gaze momentarily flicking to his door. It was a relief to note the blinds were all closed but he didn't know if the door was locked. Most of his officers and detectives could function without his constant assistance, but he really didn't want to count on that. He squirmed a little when he felt Nick's large, warm hand pet down his side again. He closed his eyes and shuddered out a breath; he loved Nick's hands.

It was sort of ridiculous how they frequently fought over the dominant position. Neither of them truly minded being in the submissive position (especially not when they got seriously down to business) but it was just something they did. He was truly (pleasantly) pinned and fighting would probably only have this escalate into violence instead of more... pleasing ends. He couldn't figure out which of them enjoyed taking more; they didn't talk about it. (It didn't ever seem important, they just _worked_together so well, in every way; it seemed pointless to analyze it.) He had a feeling he did—he certainly gave in easier. It (probably) would be embarrassing if it wasn't _Nick_. Nick was strong and willing to switch it up. Nick was a Grimm, which tickled him in ways that was probably a bit unhealthy. Under the stupidly sexy (almost pretty) exterior, Nick was about the most perfect specimen of man you could get. And he was all Sean's. He nearly purred at the idea, unconsciously wiggling his hips against his Grimm.

"Reporting in," Nick said, amusement and desire in his voice. He leaned against Sean's back, pressing firmly, and wormed a hand under his stomach to work the other man's belt loose. He was getting much better at it, having quite a bit of practice, and had it open and pulled free in less than 30 seconds. He grinned when he noted the way Sean's breathing picked up and the barely audible moan reached his ears. "Top drawer?" he asked, leaning down and nipping at one pinking ear. He nuzzled a flushed neck and dragged his teeth along a jumping pulse point, kissing any bit of exposed skin he could reach. He deeply inhaled the woodsy musk and hummed appreciatively. Sean always smelled so good and most times it wasn't even cologne.

Sean nodded, unable to speak. He was quickly losing his mind, lust and need were already nearly drowning him. It was insane how quickly Nick could get him so turned on. Honestly, one smoldering look from those blue-grey eyes and he was half-hard and in need of a private moment. It would be embarrassing if he didn't know for a fact he had the same effect on Nick. He turned his head the other way when he felt Nick's weight shift and watched as Nick's hand disappeared into his top drawer (reaching towards the back since he pushed it as far as it would go in a half-assed attempted at hiding it) and come back out clutching a half-empty bottle of lube. He groaned softly and couldn't help the way his hips wiggled into Nick's crotch. His eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the firm, warm bulge pressing into his ass. He caught his bottom lip in his teeth, waiting for the words he knew were coming.

He had a love-hate relationship with Nick's penchant for dirty talk. He loved the way it made heat flash through him but he hated to admit he liked it. It almost seemed... deviant. Before Nick, he had never seen the appeal of dirty-talk. It was actually embarrassing and almost a turn off to hear someone speak with such candor and vulgarity. But something about Nick (maybe his voice? or the fact he wasn't _just _talking, he _followed through_) made it sexy, turned him on until he was almost in pain. Thankfully, Nick didn't do it unless they were alone. He _almost_ counted the subtle innuendo the Detective would say in his presence but he learned not to react in those cases; it only encouraged Nick.

"Look at you," Nick murmured, carefully setting the small bottle down and shifting his weight so he was pressed firmly against Sean's bent over body again. He let go of his arm, knowing full well he had truly submitted, and ran his hands all over Sean's back and sides. "Moaning and writhing like my own personal slut." He smiled when Sean's ass wiggled into him again and another soft moan sounded. He had slipped once with the dirty talk and he had been pleasantly surprised to see how much Sean had enjoyed it. It was a very pleasant discovery and he had been doing it ever since.

"I wonder what people would think if they saw you shamelessly begging for my cock?" he purred. Not that he had any intention of anyone else ever seeing his Sean in this position. _Ever_. "Laying there, so pretty and wanting."

Sean groaned, squinching his eyes tightly shut. He knew Nick wouldn't do such a thing like show him off like _this_, but it was strangely arousing. God, what was wrong with him to find that appealing? He idly wondered, his brain fuzzy, if he could talk Nick into a more public setting in the future. Maybe... He wondered how turned on he would have to be to actually go through with it. "Nick," he groaned, not at all ashamed at the plea he heard in his voice this time. He was starting to get frustrated by the lack of progress. He was still wearing pants, for fuck's sake! The office was not the place for slow-paced.

"Alright," Nick soothed and worked the button and zipper open on Sean's designer pants, his fingers stumbling a few times in the confined space. He pressed down on Sean's lower back when the man tried to raise his hips in an effort to help. Finally open, he slid the pants down and enjoyed the sight of the tiny, tight black briefs lovingly clinging to his Captain's perfect ass. God, he had such a great ass. He palmed one firm cheek in each hand and kneaded them for a moment, smirking when Sean made an impatient sound and wiggled his hips again. Apparently foreplay wasn't required. He grabbed a thigh in each hand and scooted Sean up on the desk a bit more comfortably before pulling the underwear down. "God, your ass," he groaned softly and palmed the bare skin, squeezing one warm, firm cheek firmly. He wondered if Sean would mind if he spanked it a little. Or bit it. His mouth watered and he nearly did just that but he was pretty sure he would be bitched at. Sean was going to have enough problems sitting comfortably, he mused with a smirk.

Sean rolled his eyes but let Nick enjoy himself for a moment. It wasn't the first time the Grimm had praised his ass and it probably wasn't going to be the last. He did enjoy the attention. He groaned and arched his hips when the hands left long enough to dribble cool liquid between his cheeks. Fuck, just that sensation alone could have him coming sometimes. He was fully hard now and at the first press of slick fingers, he knew he was making an obscene puddle on his desk (maybe even the paperwork he had been reading—if Nick hadn't moved it). Fuck if he cared, though.

He felt the rough fabric of Nick's pants brush his naked skin and shivered with pleasure. "Keep your pants on," he panted out. He no longer felt that embarrassed asking for things that might sound weird- Nick hadn't minded yet indulging him and he didn't think he could ever think of something the Grimm would shy away from. He would really prefer being completely nude while Nick fucked him completely dressed, only that glorious cock sticking out proudly, but they didn't have the time.

"Sure thing, Cap'n," Nick murmured, his focus mostly on fitting another finger in. He had to work quick. He had locked the door but it was really anyone's guess how long they'd be left undisturbed and he did not want to be interrupted. Even if he knew Sean liked it a bit on the rough side (growing impatient with slow preparations quickly), he couldn't proceed without at least getting three fingers comfortably in there. He chuckled when Sean moaned a 'fuck' and buried his face in his folded arms.

He slid his free hand up under Sean's fancy white shirt, bunching it and the ridiculously expensive tailored jacket and vest, to be able to stroke smooth, warm skin. He still didn't know how the man's skin was so damn soft; it was softer than most women's. It was such a deliciously erotic contrast to the hard, defined muscles that bunched and flexed. He glanced quickly at the door before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pushing them down just enough. He sighed with relief when he finally was able to free his constricted erection. He had been hard before he had even come into the office. "Ready?" he asked, absently stroking and slicking himself.

Sean settled himself and nodded, looking over his shoulder and moaning at the sight of Nick. The Detective was flushed and intensely focused, his hair ruffled but otherwise looking rather put-together... if one could ignore the hard, darkly flushed, shiny tipped cock sticking out of his jeans. And he wasn't. He groaned softly and his eyes fluttered closed as Nick's fingers stroked his heated skin. "Yes," he breathed.

He wanted to whine and complain for Nick to _hurry the fuck up_ but that always back-fired, usually making the Grimm go excruciatingly slow. The last time he had demanded 'goddammit Nick, hurry the fuck up and fuck me!', he had been writhing and twitching for almost an hour before Nick had even worked deep enough to stimulate his prostate. It had been maddening (and melted his brain when he finally came).

He gasped and his hands flew up to grab the edge of the desk when Nick pressed in swiftly. He let his head drop down to the cool wood when Nick's hands settled on him (one on his shoulder and the other firmly on his hip) and just focused on not making too much noise. His office was not soundproof and his scrambled brain spared a moment to consider doing it at some point in the future since he didn't think they'd stop defiling his desk any time soon. He moaned, trying to muffle the sound with his forearm, when he realized Nick was talking to him in a hushed murmur, his voice low and silky.

Whispered words of 'hot', 'tight' and 'perfect' never failed to make him shudder and whimper with needy lust. He shivered with a low moan when Nick's other hand slid down his back to grip his hips tightly and muttered more words of praise. He nodded rapidly; Nick's cock _was_ made to fill him, he agreed with that.

Nick was aware he was mumbling nonsense but he didn't care. He wasn't shouting like he wanted, though. He knew Sean liked when he told him he was made to take his cock, or how sexy he was bent over (or on his back). By the way the man was bucking back with each thrust, he was getting closer to coming and he probably wouldn't even have to touch his cock. Which kind of sucked; he loved Sean's cock. Touching it. Sucking it. Looking at it.

He must've been repeatedly stroking against Sean's prostate nearly every thrust, he noticed the way Sean's thighs were shaking and his hands were rhythmically clenching and unclenching the desk edge. He enjoyed the muffled whimpers and moans. He ran a hand under Sean's silky shirt again, fluttering his fingers over his slightly damp spine. "Fuck," he hissed through clenched teeth, smacking a hand down on one perky ass cheek in retaliation when he felt Sean clenching his ass around him. "Sneaky bastard," he chided.

It was another 'thing' they did; try to make the other come first. It was kind of a stupid thing to compete for, but honestly, they both won in the end and it was always a treat to see how they could get the other mindless or seeing stars. And, it kept things hot and incredibly sexy between them, even after a few years together, to learn new ways to drive the other insane with lust and over the edge. Nick hadn't realized how sensitive his nipples were until Sean had bitten one (just hard enough to leave indents for a few moments) as he pounded him.

Nick also learned that Sean had a bit of a bondage kink; handcuffing (one major perk to being a cop was having genuine handcuffs) him to their bed had been very satisfying. Not to mention a strange bonding moment; he knew the kind of trust Sean had to have in him to allow such a thing and he had gone embarrassingly gooey inside.

He dragged his blunt nails down the slightly pink tinged flesh and watched it flex in reflex. So hot. "Fuck," he hissed between his teeth, rolling his hips.

Sean chuckled breathlessly, the sharp sting not really hurting but only turning him on that much more. "Nick," he gasped, feeling everything clench in warning as heat speared through him. Shit, he was definitely coming first this time. He bit into his forearm, muffling the harsh gasping moan he couldn't keep in as he came across his desk. He groaned louder when Nick's pace picked up, the rhythm slightly off as he neared his own orgasm, and he was fucked through his orgasm. Thankfully before he grew over-sensitized, he felt Nick still and warmth trickling between their bodies. He grunted when Nick slumped across his back with harsh pants and wet kisses. He wiggled and squirmed as lips peppered his neck and shoulders, fighting the urge to giggle, his skin breaking out into gooseflesh.

"Alright?" Nick murmured, shifting and raising himself just enough to gently ease out of Sean. He groaned softly at the soft, wet sound and wrapped his arms around the other man's chest as best he could. He felt Sean's affirmative hum and sighed with contentment. He didn't linger long, as much as he wanted to, and gingerly lifted himself off of Sean. He reached into the top drawer again and fished out a wet wipe. He hated how inadequate a job they did but it beat nothing.

Sean sighed, hating this part. He much preferred when they either were short on time or at home and Nick didn't immediately take care of him. He quite liked the slick feeling lingering but he didn't mention it. Yet. He lay quietly as Nick fondled him more than necessary and carefully levered himself up off the desk when Nick finally pulled away. "Ugh," he said, wrinkling his nose at the mess on his desk. Between the both of them splattering come across the wooden surface (he couldn't imagine how Nick had done it but he refused to think _he_ had come _that_ much) and the papers scattered everywhere, it was rather gross. He managed to get his pants up and mostly to rights.

Nick was right there, as soon as Sean flopped into his chair, and straightened everything up with quick efficiency. He tossed the messy wipes and crawled into Sean's lap, perching himself quite nicely on his thighs. "I shoulda let you fuck yourself on my cock while I sat in your big, comfy chair," he mused aloud, running his fingers through Sean's hair. It was a bit mussed but thankfully not bad enough he couldn't fix it later. Unsurprisingly, Sean didn't like to be ruffled. Nick did though, he thought it suited him and reminded him what the man looked like rumpled and sated. He chuckled when he received a low groan accompanied with an eye roll.

"Next time," Sean said, cupping Nick's ass and sneaking a kiss. He glared defiantly when Nick pulled away with a slight frown. "I'm going to kiss you, get over it." He wanted to roll his eyes again at the prissy Grimm. Nick didn't like being kissed at work. They frequently got overzealous once their lips met and it was very obvious to anyone that saw them what they'd been up to when their mouths got puffy (or worse, the whisker burn on his lips and cheeks when Nick was feeling rugged and didn't shave). Nick walking out of Sean's office in such a state wasn't something either of them wanted. He leaned forward again, cupping the back of Nick's neck gently, and kissed his Grimm softly. He _needed_ a kiss and he could control himself.

Probably.

Nick pouted but relented. He knew Sean hated to fuck wildly without a touch of tenderness and it was endearing. Adorable, really. He pulled away from another kiss when Sean pressed harder, the kiss quickly growing more passionate. "Ah ah," he tutted and soothed the rejection by peppering kisses on the other man's cheeks and nose. He nearly giggled (in a manly way, of course) when Sean slumped and hummed with contented happiness. God, he was such a sap. It was hard to connect it to the stoic 'bad ass Captain' persona he saw outside of the office and in their bed. It was sexy as fuck, too.

"As much as I appreciate the time efficiency, next time get me a bit more naked, hmm?" Sean said, his hands slowly wandering Nick's sides and thighs. The man felt incredible straddling him and he was dreading the moment he had to get up.

Nick snorted and rested his forearms on Sean's shoulders, leaning in to nip at his chin. "Maybe," he said slowly. "But I like messing up your fancy suits. Looks real hot when you're bent over your fancy desk like that, ass up in the air and whimpering to get fucked." He grinned impishly, very aware he was probably going to be in trouble for trying to work the other man up again. It was so easy though! He didn't really have any shame and could say the filthiest things as long as Sean's cheeks pinked and his breathing stuttered. Which they were.

"Ugh," Sean grimaced, trying to fight the effect the words were having. They certainly couldn't have another round. He patted Nick's ass, leaning forward a bit. "Up," he commanded. Thankfully, Nick didn't sass him and complied (with an eye roll) and gracefully climbed off of his lap. He cleared his throat, fighting another surge of desire as he watched Nick shamelessly re-situate himself in his pants. "Did you really have anything to report?" he asked, feeling the need to at least ask in case Nick wasn't just using it as an excuse. He focused on fixing his suit, smoothing down wrinkles as best he could, unwilling to look at Nick. He could feel the Grimm's heated gaze and he was not going to give in to Nick's wonderful idea. They were lucky to have been undisturbed this long.

Nick shook his head, a roguish grin on his face that he knew tweaked Sean when he finally looked up from smoothing his tie into his vest. "Nope," he said, popping the 'p' and lounging back in the chair he was sitting in. "I just wanted to see you," he said softly, letting warmth show in his expression. They tried not to be sappy at work but sometimes he just couldn't help himself.

"Yes, well," Sean said, coughing softly to stifle the 'aww' he wanted to coo. He settled for a warm smile that made Nick's eyes light up. He looked pointedly at the locked door and Nick swiftly stood to unlock it before sitting back down. "If that's all, I'll see you later."

Nick nodded, accepting the dismissal. He stood again, winking over his shoulder (mouthing a quick 'love you' that had Sean blushing and nodding back) as he sauntered out and left the door open, idly wondering if anyone would be able to smell the heavy scent of sex wafting out of the office. It was rather arousing to think about... until he realized he didn't exactly want that advertised. He shrugged to himself; the office always smelled like leather and Sean's cologne, no matter how long they went at it. He plopped into his chair, swiveling it in a half circle, and grinned happily when Hank looked up. "What?" he asked when Hank only continued to stare at him.

"Seriously?" Hank drawled, rolling his eyes. Nick hadn't been able to hide his involvement with Captain Renard for long, at least from him. He was sorta happy for the couple. He didn't quite get the appeal, the Captain was a hard-ass (which brought unwanted conversations to mind—he really hated knowing how much Nick loved the man's ass and he shuddered delicately) as well as a Wesen to Nick's Grimm. He had a tough time seeing the two working for long.

Of course, almost three years later and he was actually happy to be wrong.

"In the office, man?" he asked, pitching his voice low so only Nick would hear him. He snorted when Nick only shrugged, a rather smug look on his face, as his eyes darted to the Captain's office with a sappy expression. He made a mental note to hold off on reporting to the Captain until tomorrow (he knew the Captain would be in a good mood but he couldn't quite handle knowing why) and went back to work, ignoring Nick's contented humming as he spun around in his chair.

Smug bastard...


End file.
